In modern data centers, typical host-based storage virtualization solutions must “discover” potentially thousands of logical unit numbers (LUNs) carved from multiple storage arrays attached to a host device before the host's file system (or applications or services that store data in these LUNs) is available to users. Unfortunately, this device-discovery process may significantly delay the host's startup process, resulting in increased downtime, expanded maintenance windows, and potentially compromised customer service level agreement (SLA) uptime requirements.
While some host-based storage virtualization solutions may allow users to exclude storage devices from the discovery process, these solutions typically do not load during the host's startup process. As such, these solutions may fail to enable users to selectively discover storage devices during a host's startup process. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for improving the device-discovery process of host computing devices, such as cluster nodes within a clustered computing environment.